La valeur du coeur
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Se rencontrent deux gosses de riches qui, malgré leurs caractères bien trempés, vont apprendre ensemble que l'argent n'est pas entièrement source de bonheur. Ni même d'épanouissement. Et encore moins d'amour. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à s'en détacher pour vivre sans. FrUK. Tranches de vie. Lemon.


Un petit one-shot pour faire plaisir ? Me faire plaisir à moi. Hm hm. Au départ, je pensais en faire une fic. Mais les idées manquaient trop et, de toutes façons, j'avais déjà d'autres trucs sur le feu – car moi l'empressement de commencer quelque chose sans en avoir fini une autre ça me connaît. Alors voyons... C'est du FrUk. Encore. Avec du lemon. Oh yes. Et j'avais vraiment envie de le faire, celui-là. Bon par contre, je l'ai fini tard, alors faut pas compter sur moi pour l'avoir clôturé de façon intelligente. J'ai le cerveau troué à l'heure où j'écris cette intro alors faites avec.

Ce sont des tranches de vie. En un OS. Ouais. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas assez d'éléments, ça m'a amené à écrire un truc un peu en vrac. L'évolution parmi les âges, et encore j'ai fais que m'y essayer. Même si des noms vous paraissent inconnus, vous n'aurez pas spécialement besoin de les connaître. Fallait juste bien les nommer les pauvres chéris.

Sur ce, comme d'habitude, je vais attendre là-bas en vous osant souhaiter espérer la bonneuh lecture peuchère !

* * *

L'oreille collée à la porte, Arthur patientait. Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois minutes, le bruit d'un jeu de roues mécaniques sur du gravier avait fait écho jusqu'à sa fenêtre, annonçant l'arrivée d'invités dont on l'a prévenu de la visite quelques jours plus tôt. De son naturel timide et plutôt coincé, il est évident que le petit anglais avait renoncé à venir les accueillir de lui-même, préférant rester caché dans sa chambre, cherchant de son ouïe fine le moindre bruit pouvant l'éclairer sur l'identité de ces gens. « Un collègue de ton père et sa famille. Tu verras, ils savent très bien se tenir, ils ont voyagé dans la moitié de la France ! Leur fils a le même âge que toi, tu n'oublieras pas de venir dire bonjour. » avait prédit sa mère. Qu'est ce qu'un gosse de sept ans et demi pouvait bien avoir à en faire, des déplacements dans la France ? Lui qui n'a jamais quitté sa terre natale, ses plaines anglaises aux limites de Londres, il s'en moquait éperdument, de la Tour Eiffel. Et il fallait arrêter de croire qu'un mioche allait forcément d'instinct venir à la rencontre d'un autre mioche. Garçon du même âge ou pas, Arthur allait resté dans sa chambre, à l'abri du regard de l'inconnu, dans son petit monde bien à lui.

Et il avait beau attendre, personne ne vint le chercher. Sans doute ses parents avaient décidé de faire bonne impression jusqu'au bout, sans pouvoir lâcher leurs invités. Et ils n'allaient pas envoyé non plus une domestique frapper à la porte du petit garçon. La mère, comme le père, devait pensé qu'il allait venir se présenter lui-même, accompagné de ses autres frères. Allister, l'aîné, a dû se précipiter en dehors de sa chambre, le cœur vaillant à l'idée de se faire passer pour le « peut-être-héritier » de la famille. Derrière lui, bien souvent collé, Dilwyn ne devait pas être trop timide pour se cacher non plus. Plus discret, moins braillard, mais au charisme – de gosse, certes – irréprochable. Dans l'ordre, Arthur était le suivant, mais il se permettait de jouer les absents tout comme le dernier Kirkland en date, Garalt. Encore trop jeune pour aller à l'école, celui-ci devait être aux petits soins d'une autre domestique. Des quatre jeunes potentiels héritiers, Arthur était le plus farouche. Malgré son âge, il était assez précoce dans l'âme, et savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, et si la solitude qu'il s'infligeait était plus un vrai repos pour son âme plutôt qu'un caprice. Confirmant de son oreille que personne ne se décida à le déranger, il s'écarta de la porte et acheva de terminer le livre d'images fantastiques qu'il avait commencé.

Débrouillard comme il était, il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui raconter une histoire. Armé d'une imagination déjà folle, il prenait ce genre de petit plaisir enfantin très bien tout seul. Et pour lui, les minutes défilèrent à vitesse rapide.

Jusqu'à ce que l'écho d'un « toc-toc » à la porte le tira de ses songes.

Surprit, il referma le livre par réflexe, avant de relever la tête vers l'unique issue de son monde. Cette chambre, assez grande pour un garçonnet de sept ans, dans laquelle il ne laissait entrer que peu de monde. Il ne disait rien lorsque les domestiques changeaient les draps et passaient un coup de balais ou d'aspirateur dedans, mais interdiction formelle à ses frères de venir y faire leur tapage, et rarement leurs parents ne pouvaient y rester plus de dix minutes. Pudique, Arthur réservait cette pièce comme son propre territoire, d'humeur de chien si l'on osait y briser son intimité.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Demanda la voix innocente d'un enfant. De ce que savait Arthur selon son père, le collègue de ce dernier avait amené sa femme, son fils et sa fille. Sur la pointe des pieds, le petit anglais quitta son lit et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, guettant tout mouvement de son visiteur. Ce dernier répéta sa question, ce à quoi Arthur n'y répondit toujours pas. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à un tout petit mètre, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et il dût reculer précipitamment tout en suivant le moment. Lorsque l'enfant entra, Arthur était caché derrière le bois, soudainement trop peureux pour oser se montrer sans s'y être préparé.

Il ne voyait que son dos. Apparemment, c'était une petite blonde qui faisait deux ou trois centimètres de plus que lui, vêtue d'une robe bleue à volants. Ses joues se rosirent rien qu'à l'idée qu'une fillette soit entré sans prévenir dans sa chambre, son espace privé, celui où même sa famille n'a presque pas le droit d'entrer. La porte grinça lorsqu'il voulut mieux se redresser et il fut aussitôt découvert.

\- Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Euh, non, je... Tu m'as surpris.

Sans pudeur, elle lui tira le poignet pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

\- Hé, tu es plus petit que moi !

Arthur gonfla les joues à cette remarque.

\- C-Ce n'est pas de ma... Et d'ailleurs, les filles sont trop grandes, de nos jours !

\- Les filles ? fit-elle en clignant des yeux. Excuse-moi ? Je suis un garçon !

\- Euh, quoi ? Un garçon ne porte pas de robes !

\- C'est une tunique, goujat ! Spécialement faite sur mesure par un grand couturier parisien !

\- Mais je m'en fiche !

Et « elle » fut un « il ». Ça renversait pas mal la situation.

On avait apprit à Arthur à se tenir correctement devant les dames. Sa mère lui enseignait les bonnes manières, son père les codes du gentleman. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il y avait encore du chemin à faire. Même s'il restait persuadé que l'enfant était une fille, il n'avait pas pu retenir sa nature à être ronchon et à sortir la première imbécillité qui lui passait par la tête, par simple mécanisme de défense. Arthur n'aimait pas qu'on lui marche sur les plates bandes. Par ironie ou moquerie. Il avait déjà de quoi faire quotidiennement avec ses frères, et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être ça qui l'avait forgé ainsi.

À la suite de cette première impression exécrable, les deux garçons s'étaient disputés en laissant tomber leurs principes de bourgeois et il fallut attendre le passage hasardeux d'une domestique pour les arrêter. L'incident ne provoqua aucun désastre entre les deux familles, mais elles laissèrent de mauvais présages pour la relation future des deux blonds. Tandis que les grands frères du britannique s'amusèrent à faire plus ample connaissance avec « le type qui a réussi à faire craquer leur tête de pioche fraternelle plus vite qu'eux », ce dernier justement jura dans un gros caprice qu'il ne pourra plus supporter la « tronche de cette fillette », et que la première fois était déjà de trop. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas à un gosse de sept ans dont on allait exaucer les souhaits. Ni accepter les moqueries gratuites de ses aînés pour l'occasion d'ailleurs.

Mais oui, c'était une rencontre désastreuse. Hélas pour ces têtes blondes, l'un comme l'autre n'allait pas empêché les entrevues régulières et amicales de leurs parents. Il n'était pas non plus question de s'entendre ou de devenir amis. Juste le temps que les adultes finissent leurs petites affaires. C'était pas beaucoup demander, sur le long terme.

* * *

Heureusement, à 13 ans, Arthur était plus passif. Et ce grâce au travail qu'il remplissait volontiers chaque jour. D'année en année, le britannique était plus sérieux, plus persévérant, plus ardu, et plus démonstratif dans son rang social. Il savait se contrôler lorsqu'un imprévu lui tombait dessus, être galant lorsqu'il rencontrait quelques jeunes filles – chose assez rare mais toujours utile pour que les rumeurs s'étendent afin de désigner Arthur comme un parfait fils Kirkland – jongler entre ses différentes leçons privées et même parfois épauler de loin son père dans les tâches administratives. Ce dernier, à la tête d'une grande entreprise d'importations de produits anglais en tout genre, permettait à chacun de ses enfants d'avoir sa chance, et de prouver régulièrement ses qualités de potentiel héritier. La fierté d'Arthur, grande et sensible à tout les défis, cherchait la satisfaction à devenir l'heureux élu. Et malgré son jeune âge, il ne pensait qu'à cela, jour après jour, à succéder à son père qui voyait facilement l'avenir dans les yeux de ses fils.

Un autre changement qui en a étonné plus d'un mais qui maintenant fait office d'habitude : Arthur quittait souvent sa chambre pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque familiale. Pas de très grandes différences, puisqu'il y faisait la même que lorsqu'il refusait de sortir de son territoire. Penché au-dessus d'une liasse de papiers noircis d'une écriture plus très enfantine, mais pas tout à fait adulte, Arthur relut pour la troisième fois la formule mathématique que son précepteur le plus passif – un scandale – lui avait enseigné il y a deux jours. Autonome, le britannique ne voyait aucun inconvénient aux leçons à peine instructives, du moment qu'il savait tout rattraper tout seul. Attentif comme il était, il retenait facilement ce qu'on cherchait à lui faire rentrer dans le crâne une première fois.

Distrait par sa relecture, il chercha sa tasse de thé sans regarder, préalablement apportée par une domestique – encore une dame, il ne s'entendait qu'avec ces dernières, car le majordome avait le chic pour ne pas aimer les enfants et être un vil embauché insatisfait de ses fonctions – tandis qu'il faisait tourner son stylo de l'autre main. À tâtons, il trouva enfin ce qu'il chercha, puisque la dite tasse vint d'elle-même jusqu'à lui, poussée par une autre main.

Arthur leva enfin les yeux de son travail. Le sourire amusé d'un garçon blond lui répondit.

\- Depuis quand tu es là, Francis ?

\- Je viens d'arriver.

À ces mots, il prit son élan avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, s'assurant d'avoir suffisamment décalé la tasse pour ne pas la renverser. Dans cette position, il révéla ce qui attira le regard d'Arthur, dont la main apporta le thé à sa bouche. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu te promènes encore habillé comme ça...

\- Tu n'aimes pas les jupes ?

\- Je les préfère sur des... gens un peu plus... avec plus de formes.

Francis fit la moue.

\- Je m'aime bien, comme ça.

\- Tu n'assumes pas d'avoir un paquet entre les jambes ou quoi ?

\- Je trouve ça juste beau, ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis on me prend toujours pour une fille à l'école.

\- On te laisse porter l'uniforme féminin ?

\- Bien sûr que non... Je suis officiellement déclaré garçon, et tout le monde le sait. Mais c'est plus mignon comme ça, tu trouves pas ?

Six ans qu'ils se côtoyaient, et pas moyen de cerner le personnage. Francis tout comme lui atteignait la puberté, et bientôt, ses boucles blondes n'allaient plus trompé personne. Mais Arthur voyait mal la bonne justification du « c'est mignon » pour porter des vêtements et accessoires féminins sous prétexte qu'on a plus la tête d'une fille que du futur héritier d'une grande boîte médiatique. Mais ça, à force de persévérance à devoir le supporter suite aux nombreuses visites amicales des Bonnefoy, l'anglais avait fini par détacher complètement de l'idée qu'un jour, Francis lui aussi allait devoir reprendre les affaires de son père. Il leur attendait à tout les deux un même destin, et pourtant, ils étaient radicalement opposés. « Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent » ou « Les opposés s'attirent » faudrait savoir.

Le parisien se décala pour jeter un œil à son travail.

\- Tes leçons ?

\- Mes devoirs.

\- Tu es là-dessus depuis combien de temps ?

\- Tout à l'heure.

\- Quand ?

Un silence lui répondit et Arthur cessa d'écrire, cherchant ses mots. Il reprit sur un ton presque désolé, visiblement gêné :

\- J-Je sais plus, j'ai oublié.

\- Tu bosses trop... C'est de l'acharnement.

\- On a pas tous la chance d'aller au collège privé avec un emploi du temps mieux structuré et plus efficace.

\- Mais tu es intelligent !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Mes précepteurs ont d'autres élèves ailleurs. Je ne les vois que deux à trois heures par jour.

Sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une matière différente par semaine, en effet, il faisait bien d'être malin et de savoir apprendre vite. Francis fit la moue.

\- À ce rythme, tu les auras encore à tes vingt ans.

\- Pas si sûr, confirma-t-il avec un sourire vil et bourré d'assurance. Je lis plus que ce qu'ils exigent, et leur tête est drôle à voir lorsque je leur dis que j'ai deux chapitres d'avance.

\- Tu dors parfois ?

Ces questions qui s'immisçaient à la fois dans son travail et dans sa vie privée eurent vite fait d'agacer Arthur. À ce niveau-là, il se renfermait, et refusait de répondre. Mais Francis lui avait confié une fois que c'était plus par inquiétude, faute de quoi lui-même ne se sait pas aussi sérieux malgré son statut. Non, c'est vrai, lui il préférait privilégier l'apparence à la qualité. Après tout, on lui offrait facilement des faveurs avec sa « tête d'ange ». C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il profitait encore de son physique pour se comporter comme une fille, de temps à autre. Le petit anglais avait presque pitié de son visiteur, qui un jour, sera confronté à la dure réalité et devra inévitablement abandonner son déguisement pour entrer plus activement dans la vie qui l'attend. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il le savait que justement, il en profitait à fond. Plongé à nouveau dans cette pensée – comme ça lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs, mais il n'en fera jamais part – Arthur leva la main et décoiffa les mèches blondes du travesti.

\- Mais touche pas, tu sais bien que j'aime pas !

\- Bah oui.

\- Te fous pas de moi, rosbif.

\- C'est qu'elle mordrait, la grenouille.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malin, presque méchant, mais complice. Arthur avait beau être têtu, plutôt froid, peu tactile et taciturne, trop fier pour avouer ses faiblesses qui ressortaient facilement à cet âge, trop zélé dans son travail pour accepter de s'ouvrir à quelques relations sociales plus enchanteresses que la solitude qu'il avait choisi... Et Francis, envahissant, facilement moqueur, malin jusqu'à échapper à presque toutes les règles de son établissement, donc farceur sur les bords... Et les deux, rivaux et amis à la fois, il n'empêche que leur lien avait quelque chose d'incassable. Peut-être parce que leurs familles s'entendaient bien et qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de se rendre visite régulièrement, à la maison de l'un comme de l'autre. Entre eux, il y avait ce cadre situé entre la vie privée et la vie de riches, où ils oubliaient leurs rangs, se comportaient davantage comme des enfants que comme des héritiers.

Bien qu'Arthur semblait plus soucieux de la chose. Francis, lui, était désigné d'office, puisqu'il n'avait qu'une petite sœur qui ne semblait pas forgée pour cette responsabilité. Sauf que les fils Kirkland, eux, étaient cinq – car entre-temps était né le petit dernier de la famille, Peter – mais trois d'entre eux seulement jouaient dans la compétition. Le premier petit frère d'Arthur, Garalt, était à la limite de la cour des grands dans laquelle il aurait pu réclamer son droit lui aussi. Mais tout allait se jouer entre Allister, Dilwyn, et Arthur. Pour les deux premiers, il était donc considéré comme un des « petits » de la fratrie. « Pas à la hauteur » lui disait Allister. « Un peu trop jeune, dommage » répétait Dilwyn. Mais fier comme il était, et surtout, doué comme il a toujours voulu le leur montrer, le petit blond ne perdait pas espoir. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied, même le dimanche. C'est cette compétition fraternelle qui l'avait poussé à se donner encore plus de vigueur dans son titre de potentiel héritier, et qui l'avait éloigné des jeux qu'il menait avec Francis, son unique ami d'enfance.

Ce dernier décida de distraire le britannique en lui volant quelques unes de ses feuilles, avant de se faire courser dans la bibliothèque. Comme un diable, Arthur le poursuivit en lui lançant des injures faisant rougir de honte les domestiques qui passaient par là, dont les rares connaissaient très bien du petit blond, sous cette façade de bosseur zélé, la tête de pioche à sang-chaud qui s'excitait facilement pour un rien.

* * *

\- Francis ! Éteint ta clope, putain !

Surpris par la voix portante de l'anglais, le lycéen se retourna, prit en flagrant délit de pause nicotine, normalement interdite dans le jardin des Kirkland. Même à l'extérieur, bien caché dans ce petit kiosque de jardin en fer. Un aspect romantique au milieu de toute cette verdure, gâché par un fil de fumée qui s'échappait du bout de ce bâton de tabac. En voyant le colérique britton s'avancer dangereusement, il se hâta d'écraser l'objet du crime sous son talon.

\- T'es con, je t'ai déjà dis que si on trouvait le moindre mégot, mes parents allaient me tuer !

\- Bouh, ce que tu parles fort Arthur... Regarde, je le garde dans la poche mon mégot, ils en sauront rien.

\- Laisse-y aucune cendre, sinon je suis foutu.

Des héritiers riches, vous dites ? Ensemble, ils n'étaient plus que deux adolescents de dix-sept ans. Malgré leur âge commun, Francis était plus grand, et ses atouts masculins n'avaient plus rien à envier à l'allure naturellement féminine dont son enfance l'avait gâté à l'époque. Maintenant, quitte à être un homme aux yeux de tous, pourquoi ne pas le faire dans le clinquant ? La mère, très chouchoute de son fils, était la première à commander les dernières modes vestimentaires pour toutes les saisons; les plus chères comme les plus belles à porter. Et il s'en vantait, l'animal. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, c'était l'importance du beau. Et Francis profitait bien de cette beauté naturelle, partout où il allait. Notamment dans son lycée privé, où la réputation, l'argent et l'apparence passaient presque avant les notes. Après tout, si des cancres là-bas obtenaient tout de même leurs diplômes, ça n'était pas par hasard. Fort heureusement, l'ambiance du fric sale qui passe entre toutes les mains de l'administration n'atteignait pas Francis. En tout cas, elle ne se faisait pas ressentir.

Insupportable mais sincère. C'était pire que insupportable tout court.

\- Je te l'ai jamais dis, mais il est sympa, ton jardin.

\- Et le tien est plus grand, plus beau, plus truc... bla bla bla je sais.

\- Ah non. Le mien est plus grand, plus beau, et le _tien_ est plus truc.

\- Le mien on y retrouve pas des mégots.

\- Pourquoi je viens fumer chez toi, pardi ?

\- Crétin.

À ces mots, il lui tira une mèche de cheveux, ce à quoi Francis couina. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on y touche, c'est tout juste s'il laissait sa mère le coiffer. Dans son enfance encore, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, mais aujourd'hui... Parlant d'aujourd'hui, Arthur le regarda, cherchant ses mots, puis haussant un sourcil. Vraisemblablement, quelque chose semblait le perturber, et il ne savait comment l'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu, cette fois, au fait ?

\- Je m'ennuyais chez moi, j'avais fini mes devoirs... Et quand j'ai appris que ma mère venait prendre le thé chez toi, j'ai décidé de m'y joindre. Pour te voir bien sûr, pas pour le thé. D'ailleurs, tu as loupé le coche ?

\- Je bossais. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce que tu débarques. C'était même plus la peine d'y penser, tu ne me laisses pas une minute pour respirer. Dans tout les sens du terme, fit-il en tapotant la poche qui abritait le mégot du bout des doigts.

\- Mais tu es content de me voir au moins ?

\- Tu voulais rejoindre les deux autres et tu t'es fait prendre, c'est ça ?

Touché, coulé, Francis s'avoue découvert lorsqu'un petit rire nerveux lui échappa. Les « deux autres », ce sont Gilbert et Antonio, des camarades du lycée voisin. Public, en d'autres termes, de la classe normale, les prolétaires ou les « pauvres » comme dit dans le jargon des étudiants bourrés de fric. Il les avait rencontré par hasard, lorsqu'il se cachait dans un coin de la cour, dont le mur était également la limite de celle de l'autre établissement. La fumée de la cigarette, décidément jamais discrète, avait attiré l'oeil de ces deux vaillants loubards, qui cherchaient eux-même une petite place pour imiter le même crime sans se faire gronder par les surveillants. D'abord à visages masqués, les trois compères avaient échangé quelques mots sur la lassitude de leurs établissements. C'est ainsi que Gilbert et Antonio découvrirent que tout les richous n'étaient pas de vrais richous lavés du cerveau, comme on le disait souvent. Oh oui, le fric c'est beau, pour les conneries et pour en passer certaines sous silence. Mais il n'était pas fait que de ça non plus. Ainsi, le duo de prolétaires s'était changé en trio, lorsque les trois se sont décidé à se retrouver face à face, après l'école.

\- De la mauvaise fréquentation.

\- Toi et tes préjugés...

\- Ce ne sont pas des préjugés, ils sont cons !

\- Ce sont des gentils cons. Comme moi. C'est sympa, parfois, d'être con. Toi aussi, tu es con, sauf que toi tu es un vrai connard, quand tu t'y mets vraiment.

\- Être con, c'est être con. C'est comme ça qu'on fait des conneries.

\- Haha, oui... rêva-t-il.

\- Et la dernière, tu t'en es sortit comment, déjà ?

\- Je me suis tapé la fille du dirlo en échange de quoi elle a convaincu son père de faire passer ma colle de quatre à une heure.

Le silence blasé que lui rendit Arthur voulait tout dire.

\- Quel plan foireux.

\- C'était pas foireux, elle avait de beaux seins !

\- Tu t'es prit une retenue quand même.

\- Pour une heure, je peux m'occuper avec des stylos-bic missiles, des lance-boules-de-gomme et faire des origamis comme me l'a apprit un camarade japonais.

Et il souriait comme un con fier de sa connerie.

Un con et un Don Juan dans l'âme. Forcément, si l'argent faisait la moitié des choses dans son école, la réputation n'allait pas se faire toute seule, grâce à l'apparence. Francis maîtrisait si bien ces trois choses qu'officiellement, on ne pouvait presque rien lui reprocher. Il pouvait se mettre un professeur ou deux à dos, tant qu'il avait les élèves dans la poche, tout allait bien. Après tout, ces enfants, la moitié héritiers et tous riches, étaient les perles du futur. Et s'entendre avec maintenant, c'était élaborer des stratégies pour l'avenir de sa reprise de flambeau. C'était malin et audacieux, car il usait bien trop de son charme pour qu'on puisse appeler la chose « effort ». Oh mais, ce n'était pas spécialement pour l'avenir que le blond jouait les conquérants du cœur. Juste que, tirer son coup de temps en temps, c'était drôle et agréable.

\- Et toi, toujours puceau ? ricana-t-il.

\- Oh la ferme...

\- Mais il n'y a pas de mal Arthur, il n'y a pas de mal ! Et puis je plaisantais... Ardu comme tu es au boulot, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu trouves tout juste le temps de satisfaire ta copine...

\- Je n'ai pas de copine.

\- Ou ton ex.

\- Je n'ai...

Il se tut dans sa phrase, puis chercha un point invisible autour du kiosque. Curieux, mais l'ayant surtout grillé d'avance, il demanda :

\- Tu n'as jamais touché à une fille ?

\- Tu me saoules.

\- Tu n'es sortit avec personne ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé ?

\- Dégage.

\- Tu as déjà tenu une main au moins, plutôt que ton attirail... ?

\- Merde Francis !

Oh, touchant. Le petit fils de riche trop prude pour oser sortir de son domaine douillet du travail. Ça en était presque mignon. Et un peu triste parce que, tout de même, ils avaient tout les deux dix-sept ans, et l'un avait déjà sauté toutes ces étapes. Bon en même temps, il avait le prétexte de voir un tas de monde et ça, c'était important dans l'étape de la sociabilisation.

\- Tu devrais t'inscrire au lycée privé.

\- Mes parents ne peuvent pas nous gérer, moi et mes frères, dans des années scolaires différentes. C'est pour ça qu'on a toujours nos précepteurs.

\- Oui mais... soupire-t-il. Tu ne sors jamais de la maison. Même Allister est d'accord pour se promener avec moi à Londres de temps en temps. Et toi tu... travailles. Tout le temps. À chaque fois que je viens, depuis des années, tu travailles Arthur. Tu es bon, tu es intelligent, tu es doué dans tout ce que tu fais, repose-toi un peu. Même le dimanche, quand j'ai le droit de sortie, tu t'acharnes sur quelque chose que tu sais déjà. Je sais à quoi tu penses, ce que tu cherches à faire, mais est ce que ça en vaut la peine à ce point ? Tu te tues la santé, j'en suis sûr... On est encore jeunes, je veux dire... On a le temps pour faire nos preuves encore.

\- Tu dis ça parce que pour toi, l'avenir est tout tracé. Tu es l'héritier Francis, moi pas encore. Moi je dois encore prouver que je peux l'être. Allister et Dilwyn, eux aussi, ils sont forts. Ils sont doués. Et ils peuvent me passer devant. J'ai autant de chances qu'eux. Si je l'oublie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, c'est fichu. C'est bien que tu puisses profiter d'autres choses à côté Francis, vraiment. Mais moi je ne peux pas me le permettre, sinon il ne me restera plus rien.

Une vraie tête de mule, mais qui avait hélas raison. C'était le rêve d'Arthur, de marcher sur les traces de son père. Depuis tout jeune, comme ses deux grands frères, on l'a prévenu qu'il serait un potentiel héritier, peut-être dirigeant de cette entreprise qui fait la fierté de la famille, la clé de leur richesse, de leur réussite et de leur nom. S'il n'allait pas à l'école, s'il avait des précepteurs, s'il travaillait sans relâche avec autant d'effort, c'était uniquement dans ce but. S'il échouait, il n'avait plus rien. Pas qu'il cherchait non plus à détrôner ses frères, qui eux aussi, méritaient cette place. Mais ils avaient des façons de vivre tellement différentes... Allister avait des amis à Londres, il lui arrivait d'aller boire un coup. Dilwyn s'était inscrit à un club d'escrime, il avait adopté un autre monde pour se réfugier. Mais Arthur, dont la petite tête blonde a été gavée de leçons, d'instructions, d'idées folles uniquement liées à l'avenir de l'entreprise... S'il faisait un faux pas, il allait se sentir perdu.

Alors qu'il était trop intelligent pour gâcher sa vie. Si au moins Arthur avait un plan B... mais il n'en a pas. Sauf que Francis ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il avait ses choses à gérer, et Arthur les siennes. Et lui seul pouvait décider de ce qu'il voulait faire. Ça on est d'accord. Mais le point qui titillait la nervosité de Francis, c'était que l'anglais ne se détendait jamais. Toujours acharné pour l'avenir, avec ou sans ses papiers. Ça en était fatiguant pour d'autres.

\- Je sais... Je sais Arthur. Tu me l'as déjà dit tout ça. Mais s'il te plaît, juste une journée. On est dimanche, tu vois ? Tu peux bien te relaxer, te relâcher complètement, juste une journée ! Regarde, on est dehors, on peut sortir ! Aller faire un tour en ville, traîner dans les boutiques, dans un café, se promener un peu, te faire prendre l'air... Juste... Te détendre. Tu n'en a pas envie des fois ?

\- Peut-être mais... ce serait du temps perdu. Tu peux le faire Francis, si tu as envie d'aller te balader, vas-y, mais moi je...

Sans finir sa phrase, il amorça un geste pour quitter le kiosque, mais Francis le retint en attrapant son poignet.

\- Tu le fais exprès... Je veux sortir avec toi ! Enfin... Aller à Londres avec toi, c'est pas compliqué ! Regarde ça Arthur, tu vois comme tu es tendu ? ajouta-t-il en massant légèrement ses bras contractés. À chaque fois que je te vois, c'est comme ça, je ne t'ai jamais connu complètement souriant ou las... Laisse toi aller cinq minutes, juste... Une petite sortie pour passer du bon temps, du vrai bon temps, c'est pas la mer à boire. Tu ne perdras rien en te donnant une journée à te faire plaisir. Hein, Arthur ? Allez vient, on va faire un tour...

À ce moment, il sentit les muscles d'Arthur se contracter davantage. Peu familier avec le contact et encore moins avec le divertissement, il ne dansait plus que sur un pied. Il était tenté, ça se lisait sur son visage, mais le travail... la peur de faire une erreur... et si jamais ce relâchement était justement l'erreur à ne pas commettre ? L'hésitation le faisait chaviré, il ignorait le regard de Francis, à la recherche de la solution. Il était trop stressé, ça se voyait, ça s'entendait, ça se sentait... S'il ne l'aidait pas, il allait péter un plomb.

Au moment où l'anglais dériva et choisit de se défaire pour rejoindre sa chambre, Francis resserra sa poigne et avança pour lui coller le dos à l'une des poutres en fer, volant aussitôt ses lèvres. Trop surpris pour réagir au départ, Arthur tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre main de Francis vint coincer ses hanches contre les siennes, lui interdisant de bouger. Leurs bouches d'abord collées, le français prit un peu plus de contrôle en faisant durer leur baiser, s'attaquant généreusement à ses lèvres sans lui laisser le moindre répit. L'anglais, prude et tremblant, ne put que suivre malgré la confusion. Perdu dans cette sensation inconnue, il se laissa faire, cherchant dans ses pensées embrouillées une échappatoire. Mais au fil des secondes, il devait reconnaître que cette chaleur lui faisait du bien, autant pour son corps que pour sa tête. Avec un peu de mal, mais progressivement, Francis sentit les membres de son ami d'enfance se détendre; son bassin se reposait contre la poutre et ses bras n'étaient plus crispés. Timidement, puis un peu plus passionnément, le britannique en vint même à répondre à ce baiser. Ce dernier passa de maladroit à fougueux, dans lequel Francis cherchait à transmettre toute la relaxation méritée à Arthur. Et ce dernier la sentit, le libérant d'une pression énorme qu'il s'était infligé depuis tant d'années.

Puis, lorsque toute la tension fut évacuée, lorsque le corps fut désintoxiqué de ce poids, les deux décollèrent calmement leurs lèvres, essoufflés. Étant le premier à retrouver ses esprits, Francis se demanda si on les avait vu, domestique, frangin ou parent. Et dans tout les cas, il espérait que non. Ce baiser, ce n'était que pour détendre Arthur qui en avait cruellement besoin. Quand bien même il s'inquiétait de la santé du jeune blond, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée là-dessous.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine...

L'esprit apaisé, Arthur n'en fit rien et reprit tranquillement son souffle sans le regarder. À l'aise dans ces bras plus forts que lui, il se permit une petite pause, le temps d'être enlacé. Puis lorsqu'il les quittera, il redeviendra le potentiel-héritier qui travaille toujours d'arrache-pied. Celui qui n'abandonne jamais. Francis croyait en lui, et lui non plus ne l'abandonnera pas.

* * *

Les choses allaient mal. Tout semblait partir de travers. Francis cherchait à garder les choses stables, mais face à la tête brûlée d'Arthur... rien de tout cela n'était évident. Dans les couloirs de la grande maison anglaise, il marchait à vive allure, tendant l'oreille et ouvrant grand les yeux pour retrouver ce gros têtu. Pas plus tard qu'il y a une minute, Arthur s'était brusquement levé, en rage, avant de quitter le grand salon où étaient installés toute sa famille ainsi que celle du français, le pas pressé et les lèvres tremblantes de colère. Presque tous étaient surpris par cette réaction, seul Francis s'est sentit suffisamment courageux pour le rattraper.

Bien loin du dit salon mais ne sachant où aller, Francis appela le britton, s'autorisant des fois une petite course pour remonter des couloirs déjà parcourus. Il monta quelques escaliers, en descendit certains... Puis il le retrouva, posé face contre le mur, les poings serrés avec. Le dos courbé, il semblait avoir couru comme un fou dans toute la maison, avant de venir agresser la cloison murale, récoltant des bleus sur les paumes. Sans précipitation, Francis avança calmement vers lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

La voix étranglée d'Arthur lui procura un pincement au cœur.

\- Explique-moi... comment...

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est comme ça...

\- Mais comment il a... je devrais...

\- Je ne sais pas Arthur, il-

\- Tu sais pas, tu sais pas, eh ben si tu sais pas, tu fermes ta gueule ! Tu te casses, tu prends la porte, et tu reviens pas !

Arthur s'écarta du mur, regardant quelques fois Francis, quelques fois les aspects du couloir. Il avait besoin de se défouler, mais il n'y avait rien sur quoi taper. À part Francis. Mais non, quitte à frapper sur quelqu'un, il préférait le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette personne, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était maintenant plus fort que lui. Un grade plus haut, le plus grand possible. Inaccessible. Foutu, c'était foutu...

Ne pouvant retenir sa frustration plus longtemps, Arthur passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux de paille, inspirant de manière irrégulière, comme s'il cherchait à retenir les larmes. Mais en vain, car ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement, libérant petit à petit la rage qui l'habitait. Il devait déjà avoir évacué sa grosse colère en marchant partout et en cognant sur les murs. Là maintenant, il laissait tombé la tristesse et la déception qui se cachaient avec, devant une personne qui possède tout juste le droit de le voir pleurer. Cette dernière, un héritier français dont l'avenir était assuré depuis longtemps, approcha sans se presser et vint l'entourer de ses bras. Épuisé par ces émotions et frappé de pensées négatives, le britannique marmonna à répétition :

\- Merde... merde...

Ne sachant les mots pour le consoler, Francis se contenta de le bercer lentement. Le lendemain et les jours suivants allaient représenté une lourde épreuve, puisque Arthur allait devoir se remettre de la défaite d'un défi de toute une vie.

Allister venait d'être choisi pour succéder au père Kirkland.

L'aîné, surpassant peut-être sans surprise ses deux premiers petits frères, avait gagné.

Et Arthur a dût attendre ses vingt ans pour l'apprendre, après tant d'acharnement dans son enfance. Lui qui avait travaillé si dur, qui avait basé le reste de sa vie dessus, la place qu'il chérissait d'avance avant de l'obtenir, on venait de la lui prendre, sous ses yeux. Sans entendre le moindre réconfort dans la voix du père. Il était fier d'avoir octroyé la place à son premier fils. C'est vrai, Allister était doué, riche de talents, il comprenait plus vite qu'Arthur et était épatant à pouvoir gérer autant de choses sans se laisser déstabilisé par les loisirs à côté. Mais... et les autres ? Dilwyn aussi était malin, rusé, bourré de qualités, et pourtant il n'en fit rien ? Arthur aussi méritait quelque chose, au moins pour ses efforts ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un prix, et Allister l'obtenu. Les autres, ils étaient libres comme l'air, à tel point qu'ils pouvaient même quitter la maison sans qu'on ne les retienne.

Pour Arthur, qui admirait le travail de son paternel et le nom de sa propre famille, c'était un monstrueux coup de couteau dans le dos. Gagner le tout ou tout perdre. C'est comme ça que la compétition fonctionnait. Pas de prix de consolation, il aurait dû être meilleur.

\- J'ai tout fait pour y arriver Francis... tout ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu... Comment il a pu... ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que ça lui plaise autant ?! J'ai répondu à toutes ses attentes ! J'ai tout fais comme il fallait pour ne jamais le décevoir... à moi il... il ne va jamais...

\- Repose-toi, Arthur, repose-toi... Tu le mérites... Tu as bien travaillé... Tu as été parfait...

Il se sentait détruit. Il n'avait plus rien. Plus aucune perspective d'avenir. Il ne lui restait que sa maison, la richesse, et rien d'autre.

Le silence du couloir craqua sous les sanglots de l'anglais qui, à l'abri dans les bras de son ami d'enfance, laissa tombé ce masque de froideur et d'acharné. Celui-ci resserra un peu plus son étreinte, voulant lui transmettre la chaleur qui saura lui guérir le cœur. Ça allait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et dans l'instant présent, là, tout de suite, Francis se jura d'attendre qu'il ait enfin abandonné tout ce poids de fortuné avant de le lâcher.

* * *

\- Je vais me fiancer.

Francis avala de travers le café chaud que venait de lui servir une domestique, manquant d'en renverser sur son costume cher payé et neuf. Surprise, celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, s'attendant déjà à nettoyer. Mais non, on avait évité la catastrophe. Il cligna des yeux, fixant le britannique dont le regard demeura étrangement froid, concentré sur le plateau où reposait diverses sucreries préparées par le chef cuisinier de la maison. Un silence pesant, suffisamment lourd pour écraser l'ambiance précédemment mystérieuse, sembla représenter le fruit d'un mur qui se construisait lentement entre les deux jeunes hommes. Francis posa sa tasse, inspirant pour se remettre de sa presque-noyade de caféine.

\- Pardonne-moi Arthur, j'ai dû mal entendre...

\- Mon père voit des génies partout, et surtout en moi et les autres. Allister va hériter de l'entreprise, mais ça ne veut pas dire que mes efforts le laissaient indifférent. Je ne vais pas travailler en équipe avec mon frère, ni même me rabaisser sous sa tutelle, mais je vais entrer dans le monde des affaires par un autre intermédiaire.

\- En épousant une fille... De haute lignée j'imagine.

\- Son frère aussi est héritier. Il est tellement doué qu'il travaille déjà avec leur père. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, mais leur famille se porte très bien au niveau de l'économie. Ils ont de la place pour moi, si j'accepte d'épouser leur fille.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

Il a accepté de lui-même, vraiment ? Francis connaissait par cœur Arthur, il le voyait mal demander la main de la première fille de riche venue. Non, Arthur ne faisait pas tout cela de son gré. Il suivait les indications de son père, il devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. C'était tout ce qui lui restait après tout : les instructions du paternel, le dirigeant de leurs affaires, de leur argent, de leur famille. Si Arthur ne suivait pas les chemins qu'on lui offrait, il n'allait rien pouvoir faire de sa vie. Il était adulte, mais restait sous la richesse familiale. Il ne possédait pas son propre compte. Il n'avait pas sa propre monnaie, hormis celle de poche, mais ça n'allait pas suffire pour acheter une propriété à lui tout seul. De toutes façons, Arthur aimait les voies que lui ouvrait son père.

Il voulait réussir comme ce dernier. Respecter la tradition et les volontés du paternel Tout-Puissant. Ce n'était pas de la pression, c'était un mode de vie qu'il avait choisit.

Enfin, c'était un peu de la pression, aussi. Mais Arthur faisait avec. Gêné, celui-ci joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, cherchant un point autre que la table et son ami d'enfance à regarder. Il n'eut même pas le temps de trouver les mots que le français répondit à sa place.

\- Tu ne veux pas.

\- Si...

\- Non Arthur, tu ne veux pas. Ça se voit. C'est même trop évident pour que tu puisses le cacher. Épouser une fille que tu n'as jamais vu, ce n'est pas de ton calibre. Ta manière de faire est plus élaborée que ça. Tu prépares le terrain, tu t'assures d'avoir toutes les cartes en main, de te sentir paré, mais là... Tu te jettes tout simplement dans la gueule du loup.

\- Francis, essaye de comprendre... Je n'ai plus le choix si je veux faire ce que je veux. Il n'y a qu'une place que mon père peut offrir, et c'est mon frère qui l'a. Si je veux obtenir la même...

\- Travaille avec Allister lorsqu'il aura hérité.

\- Non. Je serais son employé, jamais son coéquipier. Si je veux avoir une place au même niveau, je dois rejoindre une autre famille. Et il n'y a aucune...

\- Ne fait pas ça.

\- Autre méthode...

\- Ne fait pas ça.

\- Que le mariage...

Francis soupira, dépité, découragé. Cette tête de mule voudra toujours avoir raison, même en sachant qu'il avait tort. Il allait se fiancer, à 22 ans, et il détestait ça. Mais il allait le faire quand même.

\- Bien, admettons...

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette idée. Ce n'était pas une alliance qui allait tirer son Arthur loin de tout et de tout le monde. Pourtant... il avait l'étrange sensation que cette union, cette décision prise de manière tranchante du jour au lendemain, allait être l'équivalent d'un mur construit entre les deux, les coupant définitivement de toute compréhension. Quand bien même ils étaient devenu adultes, tout les deux partageaient encore ce lien incassable, aussi irrésistible qu'un jeu d'enfants. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait l'impression que ce lien n'était plus qu'un fil, et que l'alliance maudite était le ciseau qui menaçait de le couper. Que cette troisième famille de riches allait enlever Arthur pour toujours. C'était idiot, comme manière de penser. Après tout l'anglais n'était pas son jouet, ni sa propriété. Il n'était que son ami. Et il n'avait aucun droit sur ses amis. Quand bien même la solution était drôlement radicale et quelque peu grinçante d'un certain point de vue, il devait être heureux pour lui. Qu'il ait enfin trouvé un débouché, un arrangement qui allait en mettre plus d'un d'accord et...

 _Non._

Il ne pouvait pas s'y faire. Il n'y arrivera jamais. Une certaine détermination naquit dans son esprit en même temps qu'il leva ses yeux bleus vers les deux émeraudes de l'anglais. Des joyaux qui le fuyaient, qui refusaient d'affronter l'injuste réalité. Et donc, ce français qui cherchait à le tirer vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Si je peux. Et je vais le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Si je... soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas la fille qui m'intéresse.

\- Mais tu vas faire comme si ?

\- J-Je serai fiancé, je lui devrai fidélité...

Voilà le point qui tiquait de plus en plus Francis : la conjugalité. Arthur ne pouvait pas s'offrir corps et âme à une personne qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est impossible. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le poste qu'on lui promettait au bout du tunnel. Mais par respect, bien évidemment, il allait jouer à côté le parfait petit mari, digne de la succession qu'on lui emballait dans du papier cadeau. Mais Arthur allait vraiment se priver d'amour pour conserver le faux couple qu'il allait formé ? Et la promise, qu'en pensait-elle ? Ça n'allait jamais marché comme ça... Arthur n'allait jamais être heureux.

Pas de cette façon.

Pas avec elle.

Francis se leva, rejoignant son ami d'enfance sur le canapé d'en face. Ce qui incita ce dernier à se décaler d'un petit centimètre. Avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite, le français commença d'une voix doucereuse et, étrangement, piquée d'une certaine tentation.

\- Arthur...

L'interpellé semblait craindre les mots.

\- Fait de moi ton amant.

C'était si soudain, si inattendu, qu'il en oublia sa timidité et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Mais le sérieux dans ceux de Francis l'effraya et, le souvenir de leur lointain et unique baiser lui revenant en mémoire ainsi que toute sa chaleur protectrice qu'il avait peur d'accepter, il tourna à nouveau la tête pour lui échapper. Ce à quoi Francis s'enquit de poursuivre :

\- Ne me laisse pas comme ça Arthur... Cet avenir ne te plaît pas, pas complètement. Tu auras ce que tu souhaites, mais tu devras t'encombrer d'une lourde compensation en échange. Tu veux vraiment gâcher ton bonheur sentimental en laissant cette fille devenir bourreau de ton cœur ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça Arthur... Tu ne le supporterais pas. Je te connais. Je te connais sans doute mieux que quiconque, même plus que ta propre famille. Car tu n'es jamais entièrement toi-même devant eux. Je sais tout de toi... Je sais ce à quoi tu penses car je sais lire sur ton visage ce que les autres ne voient pas, car ils ne te regardent pas... Cette fille ne te regardera jamais... Laisse-moi t'aider... Laisse-moi t'aider comme je n'ai pas pu le faire à l'époque...

À ces mots, Francis franchit une barrière supplémentaire en frôlant la nuque du bout des lèvres, ce à quoi Arthur bondit du canapé avant de faire quelques pas en avant, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Sans surprise, l'autre l'imita et approcha doucement dans son dos.

\- Je ne veux qu'une chose Arthur : ton bonheur. Tu auras beau dire, tu ne l'atteindras jamais en te limitant à ce chemin. Cette fille non plus, elle ne s'y fera jamais, vous ne vous aimerez pas... Je sais très bien ce qui te fait peur, je te l'ai dis... Je sais ce que tu crains et ce dont tu as besoin.

Il l'enlaça tendrement, provoquant un tremblement incertain chez l'anglais.

\- Le temps de trouver une échappatoire... Le temps de trouver une vraie solution... Je serai là pour t'épauler. Sentimentalement. Pour tout surmonter. Tes fiançailles, ton mariage, un jour prochain... Si tu sens un manque, un vide, je serai là pour le combler. Fait-moi confiance Arthur...

Un baiser tendre sur l'épaule.

\- Fait-moi confiance. Je ne peux pas te laisser... Je ne peux pas t'abandonner à un avenir aussi triste, où tu seras seul, où je ne serai pas là... Je veux rester à tes côtés, peu importe comment mais... Laisse-moi juste...

Il n'allait pas le laisser le fuir. Il allait arracher au destin son Arthur, et lui tracer un autre chemin. Un chemin qu'il parcourront ensemble. Il lui forcera la main. Il l'accompagnera dans ce terrier sinistre dont Arthur a si peur. Il ne sera pas seul.

Ils allaient brisé de nombreuses règles ensemble, mais foutre un tel doigt d'honneur à tout ces principes à la noix, ça allait leur faire du bien.

* * *

Trois jours après les 23 ans d'Arthur, une grande réception en l'honneur d'un nouveau contrat entre les entreprises Kirkland et Janssens eu lieu. Les deux familles, celles d'Arthur et de sa fiancée, se côtoyaient autant du côté économique que familial – quoique davantage pour parler affaires, car le futur mariage ne représentait qu'un lien obligatoire pour le jeune anglais s'il voulait se rattraper dans son échec à l'héritage. La fête privée se déroulait dans l'une des maisons de campagne des riches néerlandais, à quelques kilomètres d'Oxford. Là-bas y étaient convié les parents comme les frères, comme les connaissances de certains et d'untel, qui avaient amené leurs propres amis... Un joyeux barda de bourgeois tous confinés dans une clinquante piaule à trois grands salons, douze chambres d'amis et le wi-fi intégré jusqu'au moindre chiotte, en somme. Le bien le plus important dont un couple aussi friqué pouvait se vanter. Ça et les deux autres maisons en province qu'ils possédaient. Mais très franchement, ce n'était pas ce qui avait motivé Francis à accompagner Arthur à cette soirée dans laquelle ce dernier jouait sa réputation.

De loin, au milieu des femmes aux robes affriolantes qui gloussaient des rumeurs, et des hommes qui se sentaient scandalisés par les décisions de tel ou tel dirigeant opposant, le français ne lâchait pas des yeux cet anglais qui souriait hypocritement à un couple dont il ignorait l'identité. Ou pas si hypocrite que ça en fait. Arthur faisait de nombreux efforts pour plaire à toutes les têtes qui baignaient dans le luxe, des conditions qui plaisaient autant à sa famille qu'à celle de sa dulcinée officielle. Cette dernière était à l'autre bout de la pièce, mignonne, adorable, splendide, dans cette tenue de velours et ornée de la tête aux pieds de diamants inestimables. À sa grande surprise, Francis s'est avéré devenir son ami. Ellen Janssens, tout juste 20 ans. Sans objectif économique, il s'est naturellement lié d'amitié avec la fiancée de son ami d'enfance, et ce malgré les craintes qu'il éprouvait avant de la rencontrer. Elle n'avait rien de factice ou de désagréablement clinquant : elle restait elle-même et, malgré le caractère diamétralement opposé de son grand frère, douce et ouverte sur tout les sujets. C'est cette sincérité qui lui a tout de suite plu, tiquant cependant un point sensible chez le français.

Elle fera une parfaite épouse pour Arthur.

Du côté aimant en tout cas. Pas au premier sens du terme bien entendu, car même sans l'avouer, il est évident qu'elle ne voit pas l'anglais comme son fiancé. De cœur. Tout les deux étaient dans la même galère : ils étaient coincés dans un compromis qui ne les arrangeait pas du côté sentimental. Mais ceci étant, les deux s'entendaient bien. Plus comme des amis que comme des amoureux. Et ils ne montraient aucun geste d'affection devant leurs familles, on ne leur a jamais demandé après tout. Bien sûr, c'était gênant de devoir se retrouver lié à quelqu'un sans amour, donc le meilleur des cas aurait été qu'ils puissent tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Et Francis, derrière ses sourires hypocrites pour la famille Janssens, savait que ça n'allait jamais se produire.

S'il était là, c'était pour accompagner Arthur et la responsabilité « du cœur » qu'il se traînait derrière lui, comme un prisonnier enchaîné à un boulet. Il était toujours partagé entre épanouissement et contrainte lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à ces gens : il était là en tant que futur acquérant d'une importante boîte, et fiancé d'Ellen. Il était aussi content que malheureux d'être là. En général, donc, il ne dansait toujours que sur un pied : la limite qui le séparait de son rêve et de ce piège dans lequel il s'est volontairement jeté.

Francis n'en avait rien à foutre de cette maison, des salons, du buffet, du vin – quand c'est pas le sien en tout cas – et des danses de ce soir... Il voulait se retrouver seul avec Arthur. Même s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

Lorsque l'anglais sembla se libérer, il fut vite rattrapé par Ellen, dont la conversation n'atteignit toujours pas les oreilles de l'héritier latin. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux entendre. D'ici et comme d'habitude, il pouvait voir le malaise, petit mais certain, qui les accompagnait. Assurément, Ellen n'éprouvait rien pour Arthur et elle ne cherchait qu'à détendre leur relation malgré l'anneau qui les enchaînait. Enfin, surtout celui qu'elle possédait. Une petite bague ornée d'un diamant, cadeau des parents Kirkland, mais qui n'avait aucune valeur pour le « couple ». À l'instar des cas où ce genre de bijoux représente un symbole d'amour, celui-ci n'était que la signature de l'accord établi entre les deux familles.

Mais Francis, malgré sa manie de regarder le britannique, allait bien.

Il ne considérait pas le mariage comme un danger. Loin de là. Il adorait le briser dans l'ombre, et même, l'empêcher de se conclure sans que personne n'en sache rien. Un jour, Ellen héritera du même nom, mais qu'importe ? Ce n'était qu'un papier de plus à remplir. Jamais le cœur d'Arthur ne lui appartiendra. Quand bien même elle finirait par l'aimer, il sera toujours le rempart. Et un jour, Francis s'amusera à chantonner devant toute cette bourgeoise de famille que...

Arthur est à lui.

Et maintenant que la riche jeune femme s'en allait, il s'autorisa à offrir un sourire aussi charmant que malin au britannique.

\- Tu tiens le mur ? demanda ce dernier avec ironie.

\- Je monte la garde.

\- Tu dois t'ennuyer... À la base, ta famille n'était pas invité.

\- Mais on vient me voir, qu'est ce que tu crois. J'ai même le numéro d'un banquier dans la poche.

\- Et tu vas l'appeler ?

\- J'ai fais ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Un ricanement qui exprime toute la bonté hélas débordante du français échappa à l'anglais. Ce dernier reprit :

\- Tu vas rester pour la nuit ? J'ai une chambre au deuxième.

\- Bon à savoir, j'ai justement dis que j'hésitais encore. Mais si tu restes...

\- Tu ne rentres pas avec ta famille ?

\- Je peux rentrer par mes propres moyens. C'est long, le train tout seul, mais si ça peut m'offrir quelques heures supplémentaires avec toi en échange...

\- Tu es idiot, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui mon cher, affirma-t-il avec un sourire fier. Et si j'étais abruti, je me permettrais de te baiser la main.

\- Arrête ton numéro, frog, pas... ici.

Victoire, il venait de le faire rougir. Il adorait faire ça. L'air de rien, il se pencha légèrement, puis se balança sur ses pieds, geste anodin pour tout les invités dans la salle. Mais signe d'impatience pour Arthur, qui décryptait très bien le langage du corps de Francis.

\- Je te rejoins plus tard ? Je vais voir ma sœur.

\- Si tu veux...

Et sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

C'était dans la poche. Arthur n'avait presque plus rien pour se réfugier, ne restait que Francis. Et même sans l'avoir avoué une seule fois en quasiment un an, il était évident que leur petit secret était une échappatoire absolument libératrice. Oui il aimait les affaires et son avancée, lente mais certaine, vers la renommée qu'on lui avait promise. Mais Dieu qu'est ce que le poids des fiançailles était lourd. Cette balance ne penchait nulle part, mais elle tenait en équilibre parfait par miracle. Il suffisait qu'Arthur craque, en abandonnant la richesse ou en se coupant de toute liberté sentimentale, et là il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais il tenait bon. Grâce à sa patience, sa détermination...

… et à l'amour de Francis.

Bien plus tard, alors que la fête battait encore son plein, celui-ci se promena dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Une domestique, subjuguée par le charme de l'héritier, avait laissé entendre avec plaisir l'emplacement de la chambre du britannique. Ainsi, sans prévenir personne et faisant garder le secret à la jeune femme, le français se faufila à l'intérieur. Dedans, Arthur était encore en costume, prenant ses aises en rangeant ses affaires. Il suffit d'un regard pour que plane dans l'air un empressement qui, bientôt, allait éclaté. Arthur le regarda, un peu surpris de le retrouver si tôt.

\- Tu ne restes pas, finalement ?

\- Si si... J'avais juste envie de te voir.

Envie de le voir. Seul. Dans une chambre.

Francis vint l'enlacer, et à ce moment, Arthur comprit qu'il n'allait pas retrouver les autres tout de suite.

Les mains du français se promenaient déjà sur son corps, l'impatience implosant. L'autre se laissa faire, appréciant toujours son contact, quel qu'il soit. Il était rarement seul aussi longtemps avec Francis, et de ce fait, leurs désirs avaient vite fait de s'exprimer. Celui-ci vint chercher territoire à conquérir dans son cou, se collant à lui pour signaler qu'ils n'allaient pas que se limiter à de tendres embrassades.

\- Francis, pas ici...

Ça, c'était pour la forme. Il était évident que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'arrêter. Et puis même si Arthur était réticent, l'autre savait toujours comment le convaincre. Il savait mieux que quiconque que la tentation, l'hésitation à accepter ce flot d'amour de temps en temps, ça titillait toujours l'anglais. Un an qu'il joue gentiment avec sa manière de fonctionner, car le voir s'abandonner à lui après avoir protesté sans contre-argument, c'était à la fois drôle et bon. Un an qu'il lui murmure des mots d'amour auxquels il ne recevait aucune réponse au départ, puis petit à petit, des retours timides, plus francs et sincères au fil du temps. Un an qu'ils riaient sous cape, à la barbe de ce contrat à la noix, de cette bague factice de bon sentiments, de ces deux familles dont l'union ne signifiait rien d'autre que du vent.

Un an qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils en profitaient.

À peine allongés sur le lit, les deux accélèrent leurs mouvements pour se déshabiller mutuellement.

Le risque de se faire entendre plus tard était assez élevé, mais c'était justement cette tentation qui les excitait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'arrachaient leurs costumes. Ici, dans cette maison de campagne, ils allaient se moquer de ceux qui avaient osé arraché à Francis le seul être qu'il aura jamais autant aimé. Ça lui ferait presque un bien fou si le père, la mère ou le frère pouvait les entendre – Ellen ne pouvait pas avoir ses petits secrets de son côté non plus, être autant épanoui sans amour malgré la situation ça n'était pas possible. Alors, prit d'un démon je m'en foutiste pendant quelques secondes, il dévora l'anglais et toute sa peau en même temps qu'il le débarrassait de sa chemise au col fermé jusqu'au dernier bouton. Ces vêtements étaient comme une prison, piégeant son bien-aimé qui devait se présenter officiellement comme le fiancé trop parfait d'une fille qu'il ne voudra jamais.

Cela eu pour effet d'accélérer le souffle du britannique. Excité, impatient. Aimant comme jamais, puisque leur dernière fois remontait à trop longtemps à son goût. Le pantalon encore en place mais ouvert, il colla le torse nu de Francis contre le sien, à la recherche de cette chaleur qu'il a toujours aimé. En même temps, il chercha son visage pour l'attraper en coupe, voulant un contact visuel.

À chaque fois dans ce genre de moment, Arthur y lisait cette irrésistible envie de s'arracher à cette vie pour s'enfuir avec. Mais il cessa d'y penser tout de suite, puisque les questions importantes attachées au sujet ne manquaient jamais de le désespérer, et donc, de le refroidir.

Où iraient-ils ? Quand ? À quel moment ? Comment ? Avec quel argent ? En laissant quoi derrière, eux dont le nom était si important dans le milieu ? Qui seraient-ils, arrachés à leur famille et amants en public ? Ce piège le rendait triste, si bien qu'il préférait se plonger dans toute cette passion offerte pour en oublier l'amertume.

Alors, Francis lui coupa le fil de ses pensées en l'embrassant, les mains de plus en plus vicieuses. Car celles-ci achevaient de le mettre nu en laissant tomber le pantalon et le sous-vêtement. Sa verge réagissait à peine, car il y mettait plus d'amour que de désir charnel, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. D'ailleurs, pour Francis, voir Arthur se tordre pour quémander du plaisir était juste merveilleux. Mais en attendant, il allait devoir le convaincre d'en arriver là, à écraser sa dignité et l'échanger avec toutes les plus coquines attentions. Profitant qu'il soit presque entièrement découvert, le britannique caressa son corps sans retenue, dévorant avidement ses lèvres. Si quelqu'un entrait à partir de maintenant, ils seraient mal.

Si ça se trouve, la domestique de tout à l'heure l'avait suivi.

Elle serait à la porte, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Et elle raconterait tout au maître des lieux.

Ce serait la merde.

\- Hmm...

Mais bon sang, c'est qu'il avait le don de le rendre dingue.

Francis aimait Arthur d'un amour sincère, et le savoir entre les mains d'une famille qui s'était incrusté dans leur vie le rendait encore plus accro. La sensation de voler quelque chose à laquelle il n'a pas droit, ou de récupérer ce qu'il a toujours chéri sans jamais oser le prendre en premier, ça amplifiait son adrénaline.

Que les Janssens aillent se faire foutre.

Arthur était partant pour partager ce crime, et ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi. Il s'étira, offrant la moindre parcelle de son corps à son amant, lui priant silencieusement de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ils ignoraient quand aura lieu leur prochaine fois, alors comme d'habitude, il fallait en profiter au maximum. En espérant qu'aucun des cinquante-trois invités ne passe devant leur porte. Francis le couvrit de baisers, du front jusqu'au bas-ventre, où son membre se dressa doucement d'impatience. C'est vilain comme plus il le gâtait, plus il le voulait. Et Arthur, sans doute un peu frustré d'être celui qui recevait le plus, devait lui aussi avoir envie de bouger pour lui offrir toute son affection. Vivement, ô vivement l'apogée de leur désir ! Devinant à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire, Arthur caressa amoureusement les cheveux de son français favori, dont les lèvres hésitaient entre le bassin et cette verge tendue. Lorsqu'il se plaça entre ses jambes, Arthur se redressa, assis sur les draps et une main le soutenant. Francis joua avec son sens du toucher en effleurant plusieurs fois du bout lèvres les parcelles sensibles de ses cuisses et de son ventre, jusqu'à ce que l'anglais poussa un petit gémissement suppliant.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et amena sa bouche autour de son sexe. Son premier souhait exaucé, l'anglais leva les yeux au plafond, détendu. Sans attendre, Francis fit un peu pression sur son membre et entama un va et vient, lent mais érotique. Voulant occuper ses mains, il caressa avec douceur sa jambe et chercha de l'autre les doigts libres de son amant. Il les trouva, Arthur les sentit, et tout deux les resserrèrent. Ce contact, c'était l'équivalent de déclarations rassurantes telles que « Je suis là, je ne te quitte pas, je ne te quitterai jamais ». Encouragé par cette chaleur, Francis continua sa gâterie.

Les mots manquaient pour décrire les sentiments d'Arthur à ce moment. Sans compter le plaisir qu'il ressentait, son amour gonflait, son désir explosait, et son corps en redemandait. Il laissa sa respiration se faire plus lourde, plus bruyante, plus irrégulière. Il voulait lui montrer que son corps réagissait toujours aussi bien. Qu'il le voulait plus que les autres fois encore. Francis, de son côté, hésitait à satisfaire pleinement son « ami d'enfance » en finissant son travail, ou bien en se coupant dans son élan afin de profiter ensemble des mêmes sensations.

\- J-Je veux... avec toi...

Ah, il avait sa réponse.

Francis recula donc avant de se redresser, embarquant ensuite son amant dans une chaude étreinte. Leurs membres se touchèrent et cela les fit frissonner. Ils en voulaient plus. Maintenant. Le moindre temps d'arrêt serait fatale à leur nuit d'amour, alors il fallait continuer tout de suite. Arthur allongé, et Francis au-dessus, ce dernier glissa sur son corps en même temps qu'il se débarrassait de sa dernière cage de tissu; et ainsi ses bas allèrent retrouvé les siens.

\- Arthur... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

À l'évidence, Francis aussi avait atteint sa limite. Lui qui donnait tout les bons traitements sans en recevoir un seul... Enfin, il n'allait pas blâmer la nature trop timide de son cher anglais. C'était comme ça qu'il le trouvait adorable, après tout. Si fragile, si seul lorsque Francis n'était pas là...

\- Je t'aime, Arthur...

Des mots qu'il adorait répété puisque interdits.

Suite à cette déclaration, le britannique écarta les cuisses, l'invitant à illustrer ses mots. Si Francis n'avait aucune estime du corps frêle de son grand amour, il le prendrait tout de suite sans attendre. Mais il aimait prendre soin de lui, le toucher avec douceur et lui accorder du plaisir sans tomber pour autant dans l'acte sauvage. Baiser, ça devait être bon, mais faire l'amour correspondait mieux aux envies charnelles de cet être fragile d'esprit.

Armé encore d'un peu de patience, Francis humidifia généreusement trois de ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive, avant de les introduire progressivement en son amant. Celui-ci, les mains sous les cuisses afin d'écarter ces dernières au maximum, laissa s'exprimer son impatience du fond de la gorge, des gémissements s'arrachant du fond, désireux, envieux, osés... L'anglais avait ce côté pervers qui ressortait complètement lorsqu'il était parfaitement détendu dans ce genre de situation. C'était ça, qui faisait toujours craquer Francis. Car lorsqu'il en venait à le supplier de venir en lui et de lui faire du bien, c'était qu'il était temps d'atteindre enfin le paroxysme de leur amour.

Malgré son bon sens, dû au fait qu'ils étaient dans une maison grande mais peuplée, Francis lui-même devait s'avouer qu'il adorerait entendre leurs cris se mêler ensemble dans une même cacophonie romantique. À deux doigts de l'étreinte, Francis saisit les cuisses d'Arthur et entra lentement afin de faire taire ces vœux pervers. Un peu plus et il se serait jeté sur lui pour s'empaler lui-même. Oh et pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa à voir, pour la prochaine fois. Il adorait ce côté secret chez Arthur, qui pourtant lui faisait honte une fois revenu à son état normal. Celui-ci se cambra, accueillant enfin cette présence qui le faisait languir.

Zut, c'était déjà trop bon. Mais il devait se retenir pour ne pas le blesser, et ce malgré les supplications de ce dernier. Hélas la passion amenait à bien des choses, et si Francis brûlait cette importante étape, il allait la sentir passer. Et tout gâcher. Et pour le peu qu'ils pouvaient se réunir, il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque. Après une certaine attente à l'avoir habitué donc, l'héritier latin commença à se mouvoir en lui, son rythme encouragé par les gémissements libérés du fond de la gorge de son partenaire. L'idée de devoir bientôt se séparer encore de lui plus tard le hanta, et pour balayer cette image, il amorça une vitesse bien plus satisfaisante.

Toutes ces années à l'avoir côtoyé, il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Arthur cachait plus de choses à sa famille que Francis n'en savait sur lui. Lui, il savait tout. Même les choses les plus honteuses. Les plus petites, les plus inutiles et insignifiantes, il n'y avait _rien_ qu'il ignorait de son ami d'enfance, rival de richesse et grand amour. Arthur, dont les bras entouraient le cou de son amant, essaya de rester concentré en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il avait besoin de le voir de très près, d'avoir cette fraîche image de lui dans l'esprit, aussi longtemps que possible. Dire que n'importe qui pouvait passer devant leur porte et l'ouvrir... Alors on découvrirait le futur mari d'Ellen dans les bras d'une autre personne... Un homme... Un autre héritier qui plus est.

Qui un jour, peut-être, devra être forcé d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas, lui aussi.

Décidément, rien n'était fait de manière à leur faciliter la vie.

L'anglais porta sa propre main à sa bouche, sentant le nom de son amant lui venir sur le bout de lèvres. Au début, il le murmura seulement, mais au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins qu'il recevait le gâtaient, sa voix monta de plusieurs crans et il se retrouva à mordre la dite main pour se bâillonner, fermant ses yeux humides. La jouissance, toute proche, s'avérait difficile à contrôler, comme d'habitude. Pour lui éviter cette peine de se mordre jusqu'au sang, Francis dégagea la main pour dérober ses lèvres dans un baiser forcé.

Et dans un même élan, ils atteignirent l'orgasme, tandis que cette main qu'il venait d'attraper, il en entremêla les doigts aux siens.

Ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes de répit en même temps qu'une dernière étreinte. Et les deux réalisèrent assez vite qu'ils ne pouvaient en vérité pas passer la nuit ensemble. Alors, après un passage plutôt pressé dans la salle de bains (séparément, autrement la tentation allait encore les prendre) ils se rhabillèrent, se coiffèrent encore, et se mirent d'accord sur une chose : Francis devait retourner dans le grand salon sans Arthur, puis ce dernier arriverait avec quinze minutes d'écart.

* * *

L'année suivante, les choses avaient prit une ampleur immense.

Quatre mois qu'Ellen était devenu une Kirkland mais le couple secret n'en pâtissait pas pour autant. Au contraire, plus la bride semblait serrée, plus leur amour s'en sentait consolidé, tellement ils avaient peur que ce lien maudit mais sacré par la loi ne les sépare définitivement. Fort heureusement, Arthur remplissait trop bien son rôle – officiellement en tout cas – pour ne recevoir que peu de liberté. Il n'en avait pas autant qu'il le voulait, mais c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il n'avait presque rien à se reprocher pour la morale, puisqu'il n'avait même pas besoin de tricher sur son travail. Il avait deux téléphones portables pour séparer vie privée et professionnelle. Mais il allait de soit que le portable dit « privé » était plutôt catégorisé « Francis », puisque ayant toujours eu cette manie de privilégier le travail à ses chances de se construire d'autres relations sociales, il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui se détendre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Oui, vraiment, tout se passait bien. Il y avait juste quelques petites choses qui s'avéraient vouloir gonfler pour se transformer en obstacles, mais les deux hommes avaient largement le temps de les contourner. Enfin, tant qu'il les remettaient au lendemain, mais allait venir un jour où ils n'auraient plus le choix.

Les père Kirkland et Janssens avaient parlé succession. Vis-à-vis de leurs fille et fils. Autrement dit, « ce serait bien » si le couple songeait à une progéniture.

Arthur. Papa d'un enfant dont il n'aimera jamais la femme. Quelle drôle de blague.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque petit mouvement dans les plans des deux riches, l'anglais prévenait Francis des manigances qu'on faisait pour contrôler sa vie. Jamais le français ne sentait le moindre danger planer sur eux à ces occasions. Arthur n'allait jamais touché à Ellen. Les deux aujourd'hui ne se limitaient qu'à des baisers platoniques, sur les joues, et rien de plus. Ils étaient devenus bien plus proches qu'autrefois, mais d'amitié seulement. Elle aussi, la veille de leur mariage, avait avoué avoir fait une faute dans le contrat tenu depuis si longtemps par leurs paternels. Elle sortait en cachette avec un homme rencontré lors d'une réception, bien après leurs fiançailles. C'était l'occasion pour le britannique d'exorciser son pêché en lui parlant de Francis, qui avait toujours ce fort lien d'amitié avec elle. Elle l'avait très bien prit, puisqu'ils étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose : jamais ils n'allaient s'aimer, jamais ils n'allaient avoir d'enfants ensemble. Par respect, Ellen n'a jamais fait mention de ce secret à Francis, qui lui, a été informé par Arthur de ce partage.

Franchement, si les deux pères n'étaient pas aussi acharnés à jouer les marionnettistes, les mariés divorceraient pour retrouver leurs amants respectifs. Mais voilà qu'ils s'étaient mit en tête de gérer aussi la génération suivante. Ah le fric, quelle histoire.

« Ils ne nous auront jamais, mon amour. » avait dit Francis au téléphone.

Oh diantre que non. Ils allaient se foutre de leurs gueules encore longtemps. Arthur avait du respect pour son père, et même pour celui d'Ellen, qui lui a offert ce boulot rien qu'en échange de se marier à sa fille. Mais même le plus sage et obéissant des anges avait sa part démoniaque. Autrement il ne serait pas aussi pervers lors de ses ébats avec son cher et tendre.

Cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer, allait arrivé un moment où le couple officiel Kirkland allait être coincé. Ellen commençait à craindre l'avenir, n'ayant pas la jugeote de trouver une solution pour échapper au processus. Et ce n'était pas son petit ami secret, riche mais bien moins haut que sa famille dans la classe sociale, qui allait pouvoir l'aider malgré sa volonté. Il fallait un imprévu. Quelque chose qui casse tout. Et que même le puissant argent réuni des deux grands hommes ne pourrait réparé. Sauf que même en organisant un coup d'état, Arthur se voyait mal échapper au pouvoir de son père ou de son beau-père. Il avait posé la problématique à son amour secret, qui lui aussi, cherchait une échappatoire.

Puis un matin, elle était toute trouvée.

\- Enfuyons-nous. Ils auront du mal à te faire consommer le mariage s'ils ne t'ont pas sous la main.

\- La fuite, comme... une fugue ?!

\- Comme la fugue. Bien sûr. Comment tu le prenais, sinon ?

\- Mais... Francis ! Tu parles de fuir mais alors... Il faudrait que je quitte la maison ? Et toi aussi ? Mais toi tu n'as pas besoin ! Tu es en train de reprendre le flambeau de ton père ! Tu es en si bonne voie, tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi gros pour... pour...

\- Pour l'amour de ma vie, un avenir pour lequel j'ai accepté de me battre en trichant avec la morale de ma propre famille ?

Tout comme Arthur, le français était loin d'être innocent malgré son héritage assuré. Il savait que, plus que sa maison, plus que l'argent, c'était lui qu'il voulait. Mais de là à tout quitter alors qu'il possède justement tout ce dont il rêve...

\- Je ne sais pas, je... Non, trouvons autre chose.

\- Et trouver quoi Arthur ? Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Si tu disparais, Ellen n'aura plus à t'épouser. Tu veux qu'elle aussi rejoigne son bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Ralentir les choses et les retarder jour après jour, ça ne vous libérera pas, ça vous fera même perdre du temps. On s'en sort bien tout les deux, personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Et crois-moi que si l'on était en mauvaise posture, je l'aurais vu depuis longtemps. Vos pères ont tout trop bien organisé pour que vous puissiez y couper à la loyale, il faut tout briser pour les arrêter. Pardon, je sais que tu tiens énormément à ton travail, que ça a toujours été le but de ta vie, et tu es en train de l'atteindre, mais je...

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare d'Arthur. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on force ce dernier à vivre une vie qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

Il voulait enfin récupérer ce bonheur pour lequel il a été autant patient.

Arthur aussi, il ne rêvait que d'un épanouissement dans lequel il sentirait sa vie accomplie. Il avait fait tant d'efforts jusque-là, mais l'aboutissement attendu ne ressemblait finalement plus ce à quoi il aspirait. Il était comme un animal qu'on avait engraissé pour ensuite l'amener à l'abattoir. Et on ferait de même avec ses petits. Les enfants d'Arthur et d'Ellen que les deux pères attendaient. Mais qu'ils n'auront jamais. Et s'ils avouaient tout ? Oh non, on ne les laisseraient jamais tranquille. Quitte à abandonner la richesse, il préférait le faire de lui-même plutôt que de voir son paternel perdre tout espoir en lui tout en lui affligeant une gifle monumentale. Pas question de se faire humilier à ce point, juste parce qu'au fond, comme tout être humain, il cherche simplement à être heureux. Petit à petit, l'évidence lui apparut.

\- Je t'aime aussi Francis... Bien trop pour te dire que je ne suis pas tenté...

\- Je sais que tu es tenté. Comme le jour où je t'ai proposé ma personne pour te faire oublier ce triste mariage. Et n'es-tu pas plus heureux ainsi ?

\- Je le suis. Tu m'as satisfait bien plus vite que mon père ne m'a promit ce foutu travail.

Oh, il jurait sur son poste tant rêvé et il avouait qu'il y avait mieux. Était-ce dans la poche ?

Arthur se souvenait du jour de son mariage, ou les deux familles, complètes et réunies – en plus de nombreuses têtes qu'il avait déjà rencontré à la réception à Oxford – veillaient sur le couple qui ne s'était embrassé qu'une fois. C'était le seul gros malaise qu'il y eut entre lui et sa nouvelle femme. Ça avait le même goût que ce contrat à la noix qui scellait l'avenir de deux personnes pour n'en satisfaire qu'une.

En vérité, Ellen n'avait été qu'une forme de sacrifice. La pauvre jeune fille, si innocente à l'époque, s'était éloigné des affaires et avait laissé à son frère le flambeau. Mais Arthur est arrivé, forcé de lui passer la bague au doigt. Au final, fuir, c'était comme se barrer en s'excusant, rendant sa liberté à la promise dont le bonheur était piégé. Francis non plus ne se sentait pas en joie à ce moment. Il était assis, dans les derniers rangs, en train de regarder la scène sans écouter le prêtre. Oh sinon il aurait pété un plomb. Arthur avait beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux ensuite. Mais ce n'était qu'une grosse formalité à remplir, il devait faire une passe là-dessus... Ça ne les avait pas empêché de se revoir plusieurs fois en cachette après tout; que ce soit pour des entrevues tendres ou des heures de plaisir.

Alors s'il était capable de s'en foutre à ce point...

* * *

 _Ce salaud est en retard, je lui avais dis, pourtant..._

Adossé contre un mur porteur, les yeux sur son portable privé, Arthur surveillait l'heure avec inquiétude. Dix minutes. Dix minutes et cet abruti d'ancien travesti n'était toujours pas là. Lui qui était partant, avec la fougue exagérée en plus, le voilà en retard; et peut-être même responsable de leur plan qui tombera de toutes évidences à l'eau. Non, restons calmes. Inutile de paniquer autant. Il est sûrement en train de se dépêcher, les mains crispées sur le volant d'une voiture qu'il aura loué pour deux petites heures. Si ça se trouve, il avait choisit un vieux tacot qui n'allait pas à plus de 50km/h. Il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser la moindre trace de sa fuite, et c'est la recherche de sa putain de bagnole de luxe, retrouvée à la gare, qui l'aurait trahi. Ils devaient se volatiliser le plus discrètement possible. À la moindre petite erreur, c'était foutu. Mais là, le britannique si ponctuel – en avance, pour le coup – commençait à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas un peu trop précipité. _Idiot... Ça fait un an ! Un an ! Un an qu'on prépare tout et tu te crois vraiment capable de tout foirer ? Mais mon vieux ressaisis-toi..._ Il était stressé à l'idée de faire une folie pareille, et il s'imaginait déjà les pires suites de scénario possibles. Si son père le savait... non. Si toute sa famille le savait ici. Même à ses frères, il n'avait rien dit. Ni à aucune domestique. À personne. Là, actuellement, ils devaient tous être en train de se demander ce qu'il fichait. Lui qui était sur le quai avec son billet de train. Devant l'engin arrêté, ce dernier se chargeant des derniers passagers qui se pressaient pour ne pas le rater.

Si seulement Francis pouvait en faire autant.

Huit minutes. S'il avait la mauvaise habitude de se ronger les ongles, il se boufferait les doigts. Les hauts-parleurs perchés aux quatre coins de la gare annoncèrent le départ imminent. Un type en retard qui viendrait tout juste de garer sa voiture au parking louperait son aller-simple même en courant. Cette idée frustra davantage le britton qui, lui, hésitait à l'appeler. _Non, TOI, au moins, tu pourrais appeler !_ Le plan n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça : on fait sa valise dans le dos de la famille et on sa casse !

Ça faisait un an qu'ils préparaient ça, ça ne pouvait pas louper.

Durant cette année, Francis et Arthur avaient tout les deux réussi à s'arracher une indépendance économique : ils avaient enfin ouvert leurs comptes en banque. Car toute la richesse et les traditions qui coulaient dans leurs veines les enchaînaient à la façon dont ils utilisaient l'argent dans la famille. Ainsi, les Kirkland comme les Bonnefoy partageaient toujours les frais. Mais grâce à ces coffres qu'ils remplissaient en secret – à l'aide de versements divers et variés durant leurs travaux et autres cadeaux car nom qui brille dans le luxe – ils purent, en douce, organiser leur fugue. Leurs rencontres s'étaient transformés en rendez-vous immobiliers et ensemble, oubliant les avenirs d'héritier et d'époux comblé qui les attendaient, cherchaient un lieu pour vivre. Tout les deux. Sans personne. Et surtout, _surtout_ , très loin de leurs mondes friqués jusqu'aux dents. Ils avaient fini par opter pour une maison classique, suffisamment grande pour deux, aux limites de Manchester. Ils avaient vécu dans le luxe et l'argent depuis leurs naissances, mais ce déménagement était aussi la promesse de « tout reprendre à zéro ».

Plus d'héritage. Plus de richesse. Plus de contrats. Plus de réputation. Plus de costumes. Plus de cadeaux.

Une nouvelle vie pour eux, tout simplement.

 _Quatre minutes._

Il avait trop rêvassé.

Arthur s'était occupé des billets de train. Et jusqu'ici, personne n'a trouvé la moindre faille dans leur plan parfait. Leurs comptes étaient maintenant remplis avec des sommes acceptables, qui ne donneraient pas le doute à leurs banquiers. Un jeune couple d'homosexuels sortit de nulle part qui débarque dans une maison de prolétaire avec des millions, ça attirerait bien trop l'oeil. Sauf qu'à priori, tout était parfait... _Alors quand est ce qu'il arrive, ce con ?!_

Trois minutes. On siffla le départ imminent. Il fallait rentrer dans le train maintenant où il sera trop tard. Arthur tapa nerveusement le sol du pied, attrapant sa valise. Un couple, totalement inconnu, s'embrassa devant l'une des portes de l'engin avant que l'homme ne quitta les bras de sa dulcinée pour y entrer. C'était, à l'évidence, le signe comme quoi il avait attendu le dernier moment.

Arthur se sentit blêmir en entendant le dernier coup de sifflet, annonçant les cinq dernières secondes avant la fermeture définitive. Mais un bras puissant l'entraîna à l'intérieur du wagon le plus proche. Il vit le quai disparaître derrière une barrière de métal tout en sentant son dos cogner contre un porte-bagage, entendant également sa valise cogner quelque part. Le mouvement brusque finit, il se rendit compte qu'on l'enlaçait.

La tête blonde essoufflée qui venait de l'attraper était celle de Francis.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Mais... Mais espèce d'abruti ! Où tu étais ?! Les messages, c'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Me dit pas que tu as oublié ton portable ? Ah t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

\- Voiture... de merde... qui démarre pas...

Il avait donc bien loué un vieux tacot.

Mais au moins, il était là.

Francis, dans ses bras, avec qui il démarrait tout juste une nouvelle vie. Sans argent ni diamants, mais bien plus précieuse que ça. Soulagé d'être arrivé à temps et de retrouver son amant dans un lieu où plus personne ne viendra les pointer du doigt, le français l'enlaça encore, profitant de la position pour reprendre son souffle. Arthur, lui, se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux comme récompense pour sa course qui a semblé infernale. Il l'engueulera plus tard, ils ont tout leur temps maintenant. Le train avait démarré, et doucement, ils quittèrent la gare de Londres. Avec leurs maisons derrière eux. Leurs familles aussi, mais ça, ils leur expliqueront un peu avant qu'ils ne décident d'appeler la police. Chacun avait prit sa voie, ils avaient bien le droit de prendre la leur.

Allister allait succédé à leur père et diriger l'entreprise.

Dilwyn continuait l'escrime, visant les championnats internationaux.

Garalt s'était prit d'une soudaine passion pour la photo. Des études dans le milieu lui plairaient.

Peter était encore jeune, son but pour l'instant, c'était d'apprendre.

Ellen, seule mise au courant de leur fuite, s'était empressé de rêver de son futur avec son véritable amour.

Et le reste des familles pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Ils seront les derniers avertis, et bien fait pour leur gueule. La vile tentation de « se retrouver » tenta les deux amants, eux qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé du couloir du train et dont les pieds étaient gênés par les valises négligemment posées. Mais les toilettes d'un tel engin sont ridiculement petites, il n'y aurait jamais la place...

Alors ils se contentèrent de quelques embrassades et de mots doux, parmi lesquels Francis glissa un « on a tout notre temps » véridique et venant droit du cœur. Enfin ils allaient vivre. Et respirer. Et s'aimer. Librement.

Car tout l'argent du monde n'aurait jamais pu acheter leur bonheur.

* * *

Et. c'est. fi. ni. te. Haha.

Il y a vraiment des moments qui m'ont été un peu pénible à écrire. Le meilleur pour moi n'a même pas été le lemon, eh non. Je crois que c'est la période du « baiser anti-stress » qui m'a plu. L'annonce des fiançailles aussi, évidemment, j'ai bien attendu pour faire sortir ces mots tentateurs à Francis !

Il y aura sans doute d'autres OS de ce genre... J'ai beaucoup d'idées qui me tiennent à cœur mais hélas pas assez construites pour êtres des fics. Donc vous en verrez d'autres, comptez là-dessus.

Maintenant je vais poster cette merde et aller me coucher !

Salut de la main !


End file.
